Dead and Gone
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: What if Elphaba had really become wicked after Defying Gravity, the Wicked Witch of the West? What if she finally broke? She's forgotten Glinda and Fiyero... and they're the only ones who can save Oz. The only ones who can save her from herself before she forgets the real Elphaba Thropp. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine, I do not own anything of it. **

**WARNING: This story may be ****very**** dark in perspective of my usual. **

**_Chapter 1_**

**Dead and Gone- Prologue **

_Nobody in all of Oz,  
No Wizard that there is or was  
__**Is ever gonna bring me down!**_

_-Defying Gravity, Wicked_

_Oh you tell me to hold on.  
But innocence is gone  
and what was right is wrong  
'Cause I'm bleeding out.  
If the last thing that I do  
__**Is to**__**bring you down **__  
I'll bleed out for you._

_-Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons_

Maybe at one point in her life, people may have described her as naïve, foolish, helpless, abnormal, and weak. She was never the one to stand out besides her irregular skin. But she hated the very thought of it, not understanding how she could've lived with herself then, a giddy school girl blind to what was set right in front of her. Had she really thought at one point people would learn to see past her exterior? Never, people automatically assumed the worst in her, calling her a Wicked Witch. So she gave them what they wanted, what they asked for. She became wicked through and through, slowly forgetting the faces of her past- including her own.

The lightening's crack filled the air followed by the sound of thunder. They each rolled after each other in the howling winds. Each time the thunder illuminated the western sky and landscape a figure may be seen weaving effortless through the sky. She landed on the wooden jaw bridge of the old castle. A smirk fell upon her lips as she performed what was a simple spell to her, but an incredible feat to any others. The wooden doors exploded and splintered through the air. As soon as she did this she was encircled by the sentries of Kiamo Ko who carefully advanced on her with spears.

She lifted a slim, lithe green hand and unknowingly to the sentries lifted the large pieces of splintered wood. Screams of pain pierced the air as the splinters penetrated their bodies like tiny needles. A few of the unfortunate were even speared with larger splinters, up to the length of the Witch's arm. Soon enough their bodies were strewn around her -all lifeless. She prodded a considerably handsome soldier with her boot and turned his face so he would've been looking at the heavens.

"Pity." She said impassively.

Elphaba ambled up the stairs to the king and queen's quarters. As soon as she appeared in the door way the sour last sentries- assigned specifically to protect them- rushed her. Two held rifles and the other two held intricately designed lances with the Vinkun Royal emblem on them. She laid her broom on the ground and flicked her wrists so they crossed. The two sentries holding the lances were flung against the wall, each other's weapons gluing them to the wall. A flicker of fear passed through the guards eyes with the rifles, but they remained loyal and trained their guns on the Witch.

They shot two identical bullets spiraled through the air. For a moment they thought this strange intrusion would be over, but what scared them was her expression. Elphaba wore a grim smile as she waited for them to come she stopped. And inch from her she stopped them and pretended to blow on them. Immediately the bullets turned around and targeted the guards. Within seconds a blossom of red spread on each of their uniforms. They crumpled to the ground, dead.

Elphaba advanced wordlessly till she was in front of the king and queen of the Vinkus. Perhaps Fiyero should've stopped gloating about his castle. It was nice, she would admit, but now she wanted it for her own purposes.

The king met her harsh gaze and the queen barely visibly trembled beside him.

"Who are you, and what do you want? You spew death in your path; you must have a reason now." He said, his deep voice echoed through the stone columns.

Elphaba smiled cruelly.

"Of course, I have a purpose in everything I do. Do you not recognize me, green skin and all? Perhaps your precious son Fiyero had mentioned me before…" She did a mock bow. "Wicked Witch… of the West." The king raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've heard of you I just don't make rash judgments- of the West? That's new." He was challenging her, because he knew what she meant.

Elphaba snarled. "Enough! Turn over Kiamo Ko to me."

"Or what?"

"Do you want to find out?" She said in a dangerously low voice. Elphaba glowered at the king and his wife. The queen stared at her with uncertainty.

"Maybe we should…" She began but the King cut her off. "No! This castle has been passed down through our families for generations, what gives you the right to claim it?"

Silence filled the room and Elphaba picked up her broom. She shrugged.

"I want it, and I assure you I'll get it, whether you want me to or not." It was over in a millisecond, the king and queen had no time to react. Elphaba launched herself over the king; she splayed her fingers over his chest and forcefully pulled his soul from him. She felt his life slowly seep away from him, the determination in his eyes faded. The queen watched beside her in horror as her husband died.

She couldn't do anything.

Elphaba turned to her next and smiled apologetically, but mockingly. She knocked the queen down with her broom and did the same to her. She smiled manically as the light left her eyes.

Elphaba stood and disposed of the bodies. She went to the highest tower on her broom, threw back her head and cackled into the night, an appalling sound that may be heard over the snap of the thunder.

* * *

It would be a week before the letter saying his parents were dead would reach the Emerald City for Fiyero, the same week Oz was submerged into panic and fear, darkness spread over the realm as the influence of the Wicked Witch of the West became more prominent.

A year ago Elphaba Thropp had disappeared from Shiz and the Emerald City, Glinda returned without her crying. Something terrible had happened to her in that one year, Fiyero was sure of it and it had.

Glinda and Fiyero moved to the Emerald City shortly after. Glinda became the grand vizier, a job they couldn't help think belonged to their green skinned friend. Fiyero joined the Force, hoping to make his parents proud after a bad streak of failing in school. A week before he would be promoted to captain they were murdered in cold blood by none other Elphaba Thropp, the very same girl who had enchanted him from the moment he first saw her and disappeared from his life so soon after,

The pronounced Wicked Witch of the West.

**Opinions and constructive criticism always appreciated. Short chapter for prologue. :)**

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWELVE REVIEWS- TWELVE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS? Seriously, I didn't think this story would get such a big and positive response since we all support good Elphaba. Because that's basically why we have Wicked anyway, right? You all made me smile so much :D Wow, I already got angry caps in the first chapter. O.o **

**Originally, I was going to have Elphaba kill Frex for Colwen Grounds, but that wouldn't have made sense now would it? West… East… aaaannnddd I'm ranting.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**No Good Deed **

The funeral for Fiyero's parents was to be five days before he was made captain- today. The news of his parents' death was still shocking at every mention of it. Maybe not so much the news, but the way it happened itself. Murdered, in all his life time he never thought this would be the way his parents would go, maybe he wasn't that close to them but… For the sake of the Unnamed God, they had been his parents. Still the shock did not come completely at that, but Elphaba; it had been Elphaba they say. The very girl who had been haunting his dreams for two years.

The procession had to be held in the Emerald City. Officials were worried about what the Wicked Witch might do.

"Fiyero? Fiyero, dear, you're day dreaming again." Glinda said lightly because they were in the presence of fellow attendees, but the pain in her eyes was obvious. She was as stunned by the news, unsure of how things could have gone downhill so quickly.

"Oh yes I'm sorry, I'm just… grieving." He said, giving his cousin a sad smile, he nodded in understanding and walked off to talk to his other friends.

Fiyero collapsed in a chair and Glinda looked at him concerned. "Glin, what happened? Why did she do this?"

She shook her head and looked to Fiyero guilt written all over her face. "I don't know, but Fiyero I need to tell you something, I saw Elphaba three or so months after she left…" A flash of hurt crossed his eyes at the fact she didn't tell him earlier, but he said nothing. "She was confused, I could tell but… she didn't recognize me- at all... If she did there must've been a reason why she avoided me. There was something different about her too, you could… just feel it and the way she looked, oh Fiyero what's happened to her? I feel so horrible… I should've-" Fiyero firmly put his hand around her upper arm.

"Don't do this to yourself, we can't go back now but we'll find a way to make things better, I promise. Okay Glinda- hey look at me- it's not your fault."

"Your parents may have been alive if…"

"Don't." He said a little more sharply giving her a look that said he didn't want to talk about it. "Elphaba's just too proud of a person to admit she's hurt and lost right now… But we'll find a way to bring her back, I promise." Fiyero took Glinda into his warm embrace and rubbed her back gently as she cried over her lost friend.

Elphaba sat in the king's throne lazily with one arm strung over the arm rest and her feet kicked up on the other side. Her broom rested against the queen's throne adjacent to her. She huffed as she twirled a strand of hair that had un-tucked itself from under her hat absentmindedly. She went over what she had done a week ago and frowned.

Killing them hadn't actually been in her plans. She hated to admit it but she actually kind of regretted it, having the blood on your hands of two Vinkun royalty was not good. Maybe some part of her _actually _regretted it- morally._ 'Fiyero…' _ She pushed the thought aside. She hated having nothing to do. She stood and kicked up her broom which immediately righted itself at her touch.

Her mind drifted to her goal, overthrow the Wizard and restore power to the Animals, she doubted it would be nice to get revenge at the same time. She knew there was no way to do it alone, despite how good she was at magic. The Vinkus was against her, hell, most of Oz was probably against her…

Munchkin Land, Nessa- Father. Elphaba smirked and mounted her broom. It took her a good three hours to get there. The wind was pushing her back and she wanted to avoid being seen.

Nessarose swept back her hair with her free hand, the other held up a mirror. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something dart across the room. The spun around on her wheel chair to face that side of the room. Elphaba snickered. "Don't be so skittish. It's only me, Nessie."

Nessa didn't want to believe the rumors about her sister as she stood right before her eyes. But she couldn't help doing so. Elphaba _did _look entirely different even her aura seemed different, darker and musky. Nessa had never even been one to believe in anything like that. She only looked to the Unnamed God.

The hat that Glinda had given her sat on her head like a crown and cast an ominous shadow over her face. Her face was hollow, but not gaunt. Her eyebrows were arched in defiance and eyes narrowed till you could only see a bit of her dark chocolate eyes which now looked more like ebony. The dress she wore was tattered, the skirt consisting of dozens of pieces of fabric, the bodice and arms the same looked as if they were hastily sewn together. She had wrapped a dark cloak around herself.

"What are you doing? You're not welcome here or anywhere." Nessa said coldly.

"You're not happy to see me? No matter, I'm sure Father will be willing to help me if I… persuade him then." Elphaba began towards where he usually stayed. Nessa stopped her at the doorway.

"Father's dead, he _died._ Once he had heard what you had done… I can't believe you would even show your face here! I doubt you care though, you've already killed once. If you want help you're going to have to find another way, you heartless _witch_!" She had advanced on her in her chair.

Boq walked into the room, carrying a tray. "Madame, it's tea-" He started still eyeing the platter, he began to look up and saw Elphaba. The tray fell to the ground and the contents shattered. She green witch looked onto their new guest with interest.

"Is he still your love interest?" Elphaba asked to Nessa who nodded. She tilted her head to one side and swiftly opened her satchel pulling out a large bound leather book.

"Then I'll show you heartless." She snarled. Elphaba fell to the ground gracefully and began flipping through the thin pages, she stopped once she found what she was looking for and began to chant.

"Ah... Tum... Tah... Tae... Meno non cordo meno non cordo cordahlos vivahlos vivahlos meno non cordo vivahlos vivahlos meno non cordo..." She put the two spells together and contorted the words so they would function differently from what the spell had intended. She rose satisfied when Boq began to wither in pain, clutching where his heart _would _be. His jaw shifted to the side, showing a casing of silver crawling its way up to his hair line making his hair protrude as slivers of silver. She could hear Nessarose screaming as she witnessed Boq entirely turned into tin.

He was on the ground, both were unsure if he was breathing until his eyes snapped open, the only human thing left about him. "What have you done to me?!" He demanded as he got up and made his way to the fire place, taking the wood chopping axe they used and turned back to Elphaba with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He charged towards Elphaba, the weapon raised. She flung him back with a casual flick of her hand.

"I… will bide my time, you will pay for doing this you witch!" He screamed walking out the door, still carrying the axe.

"No! Boq, please come back- Elphaba, please I'll help you with whatever you want… just please bring him back!" She pleaded. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, it's too late now. You were too weak and foolish to see what the winning side would be, you should have offered your help before. You will die with the rest who defy me." She began to leave but Nessa stopped her once again.

"If I can't have Boq then… you can't have Fiyero!" Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she turned back to her sister. "What do you mean?" She said in a low voice.

"He's getting married today- to Glinda." Elphaba's jaw dropped slightly. '_No…' _She glared at her sister one more time before leaving and mounting her broom, once again heading to the Emerald City.

The crowds were panic stricken. Perhaps telling them what had happened to the king and queen of the Vinkus had not been such a good idea, but luckily for Glinda it was also a day of good news. Fiyero had been promoted to Captain of the Guard. The former had retired and gladly appointed Fiyero in this time of darkness. He thought if anyone could lead them out of it, it would be Prince Fiyero.

Fiyero bowed his head and kneeled accepting his new responsibility. He had grown since his carefree days in Shiz. He now understood life was not for the brainless.

Glinda cleared her throat two days later, "Fellow Ozians, in this time of grief we have something new to celebrate." Madame Morrible took over for her.

"Today we welcome Captain Fiyero, soon to be crowned king of the Vinkus... how does it feel?" Fiyero frowned, only then realizing what his father's death meant for him.

"Frustrating, but I will avenge my parents in the hunt for Elph-" He faltered for a second, unsure of how to continue. "For the Wicked Witch of the West!" He shouted over the roar of the crowd, it hurt him to say that but… He can't forgive her for what she did. Morrible simply laughed.

"No, I have no doubt you mean well Captain… but I mean on your _engagement_." Fiyero whipped around to Glinda who was smiling sheepishly at him. He angrily made his way to her and guided her to the exit and to the alley of the outside celebration, leaving the guests and deemed 'important' people of Oz chatting excitedly.

"Fiyero, dearest, Fifi… to become king you need a queen and… you love me anyway, right?" Glinda pressed looking into Fiyero's deep blue eyes, pouting slightly.

"Yes, of course." He said softly, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I just… of course I'll marry you, Glinda, if it makes you happy." He forced a smile not missed by the blonde.

"But you'll be happy too, right?"

"You know me… hah, I'm always happy." He smiled and danced out of the ally way, leaving Glinda alone.

As soon as Fiyero was out of sight Elphaba leapt down from the top of the building silently behind Glinda. She raised her hands and covered Glinda's mouth and took her by the waist, deeper into the dark alley ways of the Emerald City.

Glinda gasped but the sound was muffled by the person's hand- it was green. Her eyes widened and she started to try to talk but failed miserably. Finally she was released and roughly pushed against the wall.

"Elphie!" She gaped.

Elphaba hissed and ignored her. "You have everything I ever worked for, ever deserved. And in a single day you managed to take it from me!" She stepped up to glare at her in the eyes, their noses nearly touching. She stopped for a moment then punched her hard in the stomach. Glinda doubled over and while she was down Elphaba slapped her cheek, careful not to leave a mark.

"You are a worthless, _pathetic _excuse of a witch, now we can do this the easy or hard way, my sweet. You go back to that party like nothing's happened and leave me to my plans or I will kill each and every single person, women and child who is standing out there and show them what a real witch looks like." She could feel Elphaba's hot breath as she whispered into her ear. The revulsion in her voice was obvious. Glinda's heart beat against her chest, she knew either way things would not end well.

** Okay we're doing the same game with the chapter titles you guess what musical it's from. If you can't name this one I will hunt you down and kill you :) This chapter's title is No Good Deed.**

**By the way, Donna Vivino- Elphaba, now. Look her up,Wicked - Defying Gravity w/ Donna and Alli. First time I heard her: PLAJIBGIUWYRNAIJGNSF. EARGASM. **

**Elphie your WWW**

**The real AU-ness will come after the Wizard's Chamber scene. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it :) You people are what keep me writing when I can.** **So thank you for the support. **

**Queen Maddy- You're right! It's from WWRY! Ha-ha… :P **

**Happy3611 my crazy friend- Elphaba walks up to your door… a giant knife in her hand, she knocks. You open it and start screaming like crazy. "GIVE ME YO' HOUSE, MON." She bellows with a Jamaican accent. Still scared? :P**

**RavenCurls- Dancing through liiiiiffffeeeee!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom- I know right, her temper isn't doing her any good, either.**

**CrayolaCreation: Thank you :D I am going for dark :P It is from Wicked- yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness. I didn't know you very well, but I know you've touched everyone in our fandom :) thank you for sharing your amazing stories. **

**_Chapter 3_**

**Who Am I?**

Glinda cringed. _'This isn't how it's supposed to be… People like me are supposed to have happily ever after's and the bad guy gets vanquished, old and lost friends reunited…' _She thought, but life isn't a fairytale. She knew sooner or later she'd have to stop fantasizing about it. Things went bad… people went bad, too. Elphaba's grip tightened at the lack of a response.

"Okay, I won't say anything- but no one gets hurt!" Glinda said and Elphaba pushed her to the ground, away from her. The Witch glared at her menacingly.

"No promises, Princess." Elphaba shot up into the sky, her broom underneath her and she hovered above the ground for a moment, staring at Glinda. For a moment the blonde thought she saw regret in her old friend's eyes but as quickly as it appeared she left, heading towards the Emerald City.

Glinda stumbled blindly through the alley ways until she heard the familiar excited chatter of the guests at the party. Fiyero greeted her with a worried expression and a drink.

"Where have you been?" He sighed, almost impatiently.

"Oh, just here and there." She said in a false tone, plastering a smile on her face. Fiyero frowned because he could see right through her façade, but said nothing about the matter. He offered her his hand as they set down their drinks they became the center of the party, dancing around each other in a dizzying waltz.

Elphaba crept through the hallways of the Wizard's Palace; luckily her boots didn't make much noise but much to her surprise. She was about to go into the Wizard's Chamber's, the room with the giant _fake_ head when two guards strolled by. She abruptly stopped, brandishing her broom in front of her, her breath caught in her throat, not daring to move at all. She snorted in contempt when they continued to walk, talking not even noticing her standing right there.

The room was unguarded. It was no doubt that the Head intimidated even the highest officials of the Gale Force. Elphaba grinded her teeth as she moved around the Wizard's mechanism of lies.

_'Where is that damn lever?' _

In all her searching she didn't even notice _him_ there. The Wizard leaned against the Head and pulled a microphone from behind it and said in a grim but light tone,

"I knew you'd be back- and I'm never wrong am I?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Your ego's running out the door. You'd better go catch it."

"Now, now Elphaba… We're not here to quarrel like children, right? Let's talk things over like adults." The Wizard said in a seductive tone. Elphaba laughed hollowly, no mirth in it at all it was more of a mocking cackle. She looked to him darkly.

"You are no adult, but say what you have to." They circled each other like too lions waiting to pounce on their prey. Elphaba tensed, waiting for what he had to say next or anything he may throw her way.

"It's not too late you know."

Elphaba stopped moving and leaned up against her broom. She raised a brow questioningly.

"You can still join me, you'll have the power you want, you can rule beside me. Elphaba, just think of the possibilities!" Elphaba looked into his eyes, he flinched visibly. He was trying to convince her to turn to the 'good' side in fear of his life. She could see the terror in the back of his pupils, though. She snarled.

"I have all the power I need over your foolish people- I'd never need to join you. They've forgotten my name entirely; they use a title that _speaks_ power. I use the fear you gave them to hold my place in Oz, I've killed the soldiers who were sent after me. I can rip you to shreds with my magic with a flick of my wrist." She slowly advanced on him. They were mere inches apart, the Wizard cowered back.

"Now, I'd appreciate if you'd let me finish my business here… where's that lever?" She hissed half to herself, still looking around the head. The Wizard tentatively reached out and pulled it, knowing what she wanted the gate pulled up and the monkeys flew out, some soaring high above their heads and some still on the ground.

Elphaba looked at him almost acceptingly, almost.

"Wise move. You'll live- this time." Elphaba began to move calmly past the Wizard, just as she had her back to him he ran to the head and turned it on, bellowing to the guards.

"Guards, guards!" He boomed, Elphaba whipped around, fire burning intensely in her gaze as she glared at the head. "Of course!" She hissed.

At that moment guards flooded the room, ten of them surrounded her guns all trained on her chest. Elphaba bowed her head and raised her arms in defeat. The guards closed in on her guns still up. The soldier directly behind her pulled a pair of handcuffs out. Just as they were about to subdue her she let out a burst of magic, sending the guards flying at each other or to the ground, paralyzed.

Elphaba threw her head back in a spine chilling cackle. She whipped around to the Wizard who was now standing by the head, clutching its bars. His eyes widened in fear. "You really think people as simple as them could stop me?" She hissed.

"I-I" The Wizard was interrupted.

A gun was cocked, the click of a rifle being readied. Elphaba turned slowly. Light burst through the door, glaring into the room, the figure was blocked by the light; he walked forward boots echoing on the floor with confident steps. His gun was still up.

"Elphaba." "Fiyero." They said at the same time, hate burned in both their gazes as they looked to their sworn enemies.

"Glinda's not very good at keeping secrets you know, especially after I gave her a bit of a drink." They circled each other. Fiyero held his gun up and Elphaba summoned an orb of magic weaving it effortlessly around her hands.

She shrugged unmoved by this. "Whatever, I wasn't relying on that anyway. You probably would've found a way to ruin this anyway." Elphaba sneered.

Fiyero frowned "What happened to you, Fae?"

"Don't call me that."

Fiyero opened his mouth to respond but he quickly stopped. His eyes widened and he dropped the gun, running towards Elphaba. The Witch looked at him confused a sneer still on her face.

He could still see the soldier standing behind her; he supported himself with a gun like a crutch. He raised it, aiming it at her back because Elphaba still didn't know he was there.

A gun shot rang out through the room, ripping through the sound barrier everything went in slow motion. The bullet seized her body and she fell to her knees, a look of complete shock on her face. A dark crimson stain formed on her chest and she jerked violently, coughing up blood. She looked to Fiyero with pure hatred in her eyes before she fell to the ground unmoving.

Guards came up and clapped Fiyero and the other soldier on the back, congratulating them. But only one thing went through his mind.

_Elphaba._

_Fae._

_No._

He let out a heart wrenching yell of anguish, causing the others to look at him as if he were insane. He ignored them and fell to his hands.

_What had he done?_

**You guys who read After Oz are probably going to be sick of hearing this but there are different people who read different stories so…**

**I have a website named** Wickedroleplaying . weebly . com **No spaces :) I'd really appreciate if you gave it a shot, it's a roleplaying site I made for Wicked! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating this fast because I feel so bad about the last chapter, it was extremely poorly written :( I apologize… and I have writers block on WWC. –cowers-**

**Elphiesglinda: I love your reviews :)  
****_Queen _****Failey: Yes, it does. I like it :D Well… get over it because he just did.  
Queen Maddy: Yes your highness! o.o  
LifeinWatercolor: YES –fist pump and high-fives- Who am I- 2…4…6…0 –unnaturally high note- ONEEE!  
Fae Tiggular: We'll have to wait to find out :0  
RavenCurls: Fortunately, it wasn't :D kind of…  
Happy3611-… I am never ordering pizza again in fear Elphaba will find me that way and kill me. BUT- I do enjoy making her suffer. :)**

**The song in this chapter is I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. I RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING. –Intenseness- **

**_Chapter_**

**The World Will Know**

Elphaba lied on the ground, still barley moving, barley conscious. She could hear the people around her congratulating Fiyero and the guard that had shot her. She propped herself up on her right arm and looked to her chest. The wound was already closing, the magic coursing through her veins automatically doing so. They thought a simple bullet wound would stop her, bring her down. How wrong they were. She let out a roar of anger as she jumped to her feet- ignoring any leftover pain.

The guards in the room faced her, alarm in their eyes they reached for the pistols in their holsters. Elphaba carelessly shot out a hand, the pistols melted in their hands or still in their holsters, the people who had been holding them screamed in pain, dropping to their knees as the flesh was charred and trapped under the burning metal.

_Now the dark begins to rise…_

Fiyero looked up slowly, his brain working in slow motion as his friends fell beside him. Elphaba stood before them, standing like the reaper, the angel of Death itself. Her hair fell around her face, darkening her appearance. Her hat was on the floor as the swung her arms wildly around causing guards to fall, some ablaze; some twitching in agony, most of them crawled towards her begging her to stop their suffering- which she just laughed off in a mad cackle as she watched them writhe in pain. He was aware the Wizard had fled long ago.

_Leave the lost and dead behind… now's your chance to run for cover!_

Fiyero stood, ignoring what his mind was screaming to him.

Escape while you can, live. _Then_ lead a battalion to her before she can leave. In all the chaos he didn't even notice he wasn't injured, he just remembered his will to avenge his parents. Fiyero drew the elaborately designed pistol from his belt and bellowed to her,

"Face me without your magic and we'll see what you have!" He hissed. Elphaba's eyes flashed as the last of the guards fell around her. She distinguished the flame in her hand and drew herself up to her full height, making her even more intimidating then she was already have. "Then put away the gun." She said calmly.

Glinda ran through the halls, picking her dress up to avoid dragging on the floor. _'Where had Fiyero gone?' _She thought with a sigh. She approached the Wizard's chamber… something wasn't right. The hall was filled with the stench of… metal? And most definitely what she could only identify as blood. She burst through the doors only to find Elphaba and Fiyero glaring at each other, if looks could kill… well, they'd both be dead right now.

"What in Oz are you two doing?" She screeched, only then did she remember this Elphaba was not the one she remembered. They both whipped around to her, their hateful gazes now on her. Elphaba summoned her broom and took it in both hands, raising it and slamming it into the ground. It was still for a second then Glinda was hurled through the air and into a wall behind her.

Fiyero looked back to Elphaba, "How dare you do that… to my fiancé!" Elphaba recoiled from the use of that word… It wasn't fair… NO! She pushed down the thoughts, letting her anger and jealousy take over.

She raised her hand, making a claw. An orb of magic formed, raging in colors bursts of energy spiraled out of it from Elphaba's emotions.

Guards flooded the doorway and around the room, the Wizard and Madame Morrible stood behind them, out of Elphaba's reach. She snarled because she knew she was outnumbered one to 15 including the latter, but she muttered a spell under her breath changing the purpose of the magic she was now channeling in her hands.

"It's over for you, Dearie." Morrible said bluntly.

"It's not over till I say it is!" Elphaba retaliated.

Glinda got up injured, the Force insisted on taking her back to safety but she strictly refused, whilst still looking Elphaba in the eyes. She walked to the center of the floor, even though all the Gale Force had their guns pointed in that direction. Maybe that's why she did that.

"This isn't you, Elphie." She said calmly even though her heart beat in her chest so hard she was afraid it would burst through any second. Elphaba cackled mirthlessly and hollowly.

"Oh but My Sweet, it is. You never _really _knew me… even back in Shiz, we knew for each other for what… Not even a year? But if you had come with me it might be different… maybe they wouldn't be dead, maybe you could've stopped this!" She hissed gesturing to the bodies behind her.

Glinda flinched. Elphaba was trying to make her feel this way… She wasn't actually responsible for their deaths, she was trying to guilt her, get her to break down in front of everyone.

"No, you did this all yourself so don't you dare come and blame me for what you've done." Glinda took a step closer, her eyes blazing. "You killed innocent men who were just trying to do their jobs- and look!" Glinda walked to one body, Elphaba was shocked for a moment. "There was a woman! It was her first day, she was the first girl to ever make it into the Force! She reminded me of you, or what you used to be- Elphaba Thropp! She was so determined to show everyone she could do it as well as any other man. And now you've killed her!" Glinda was now screaming.

Elphaba faltered for a moment. "ENOUGH!" She bellowed. The room silenced and Glinda receded back behind the guards, the Wizard signaled for them to shoot.. It was time, things were getting out of hand. 12 bullets were shot at the same time, all towards Elphaba. But none made it to her. Elphaba released the magic she had been building over the conversation, the green flash filled the room and there was a moan of pain just behind Glinda.

Fiyero was curled on the ground, all the bullets hovered over him for a moment before impaling his body, the first wound came to his leg turning the emerald uniform a nasty red, slowly the rest entered him. He wasn't even aware of the screams of agony coming from him, too blinded by the pain.

_Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever die,  
Take the fall and run to Heaven._

The last thing Fiyero remembered was Glinda screaming behind him a sob stuck in her throat, as the guards had to drag her away as another bewitched bullet pierced his body, stripping the last of his conscious soul from him till he laid there, bleeding out till the cold marble floor turned crimson.

_Fall!_

**No, I don't know if this will have a happy ending. Thoughts on that?**

**Elphie your WWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sad to say WWC is on hiatus, I'm kind of stuck at the moment- that's why I'm putting up another chapter :D and the last one was short this will be too, warning. Mostly filler.**

**Queen Failey: Your powers suck. In a good way, not for me though. STAAAHHHHPPP.  
RavenCurls: :0 I hope you didn't get in trouble!  
Fae Tiggular: Yup! A total of 12 times. :D Great, glad you liked it :)  
LifeinWatercolor: -bangs head on laptop- Um, fail right. Urgh, and I hate barley! NEWSIES ROCKS :D there's a movie, Christian Bale is in it. Watch it.**

**For everyone who reviewed, thank you, and for everyone who reviewed on the ending… it will probably not be good. Just a warning- you guys proved a huge point. Happy3611, sorry D: But I love your reviews. (Maybe I'll write a happy ending and pm it to those of you who need one to survive :P)**

**Um. You're going to hate me eventually, so why not now.**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

This was probably the only day in Glinda's life that she'd ever where black. Ever. The guards had to pull her from the scene kicking and screaming. Tears had rolled down on her cheeks looking at Fiyero's mangled body, a mass of flesh and blood. Elphaba had escaped. Everyone was too stunned to do anything as she left crashing through the top of the glass dome of the chamber.

Glinda looked at her face in the mirror. She was a crying mess. A tear left a trail on her face trough her makeup that she had to cover up- again. Fiyero was dead. He was gone, and worst of all… Elphaba had killed him. No remorse had been her eyes when Glinda looked to her in horror. None, not a shadow of who she used to be.

There was a knock at the door.

Glinda chocked back a sob that had risen to her throat. "Come in." Her voice was shaky.

A handsome blonde with broad shoulders and a strong jawline entered the room, though his appearance was ruined by the grim look on his face. His pale blue eyes looked dead almost as he grieved for his friend. This was the new Captain of the Guard, Hael Thatos. Like any good person, more importantly friend, he had been reluctant to take his friend's position.

"Glinda." His voice was even. "It's time for the procession to start. The coffin is done being decorated." Hael held out a gloved hand which had been burned in the attack but was now healing. He offered it to her. "Come." He took her delicate hands in his, and put his other uninjured one on her shoulder. His embrace was warm, like Fiyero's. Almost.

When Glinda saw the coffin she stopped in her tracks afraid that if she walked any further she would collapse on the spot and burst out in tears. Hael felt her stiffen and he gently urged her on, softly comforting her with his words. She was surprised when she felt herself shuffle forward.

* * *

Fiyero lay on the ground. Or what he thought was the ground, he wasn't really sure which way was up or down. He was in a place that could not be described as one color but perhaps changing between all of them without confusing him or giving him a massive headache. He stood up and looked himself over. He was wearing a pristine white shirt and black pants, though he felt as if her were naked. He pulled his shirt up and examined his body. There were no scars at all. Not only his wounds were gone but the marks he had had since childhood were also gone.

He sighed.

So this was it. This is Elysium, the Promised Land, the Netherworld. There were countless names for it but in the end it was all the same- death, the final stroke of what… his life? Obviously not, maybe existence. He didn't know.

_Were his parents here too? _

He wondered as he began to walk aimlessly until the light engulfed him completely and he was gone.

* * *

The coffin was covered in gold sheets sure underneath it was just a normal wooden one but the gold meant something. Emerald ore vines made their way around the bottom in an elaborate design that met in the center in an intricate OZ insignia. On the top in two neat rows the medals he had earned were mended into the metal. There were four that she could tell what they were and about six others. Two Medals of Honor- he had risked his life countless times for his comrades but refused any more recognition, saying the real heroes were the ones who died fighting the Resistance. The others were the Silver Star for gallantry in battle and the last was the Witch Hunter's badge. There were plenty who claimed to be in the group but only a small inner circle of people were part of it- and Glinda had never known he was in it.

The people who had gathered were family and friends from the Force, and of course Glinda. They were all dressed in black; the Force wore uniforms that were patched in black that was only saved for the highest ranking officials. Glinda was wearing a small black hat, similar to the one she wore on their engagement… but there was a veil attached to this one that went over the top half of her face.

Hael sat next to her. She wondered if he knew that he was crying. If he did he made no move to wipe away the tears or deny he was doing so. The people around her seemed barely there, just faces at the edge of her vision. She was finally drawn back to herself when a voice spoke.

"We gather here today as Prince Fiyero Gaillard Tiggular, Captain of the Gale Force is laid to rest. We thank and honor him for his bravery and the love of the people he protected."

Glinda could only imagine what else could go wrong as she grieved for the husband she would never have. She stood hypnotically with the others who joined in a song which had been a favorite of Fiyero's, Glinda's voice being a soprano rose above the others.

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say, "Goodbye" Help me say,_

_"Goodbye"._

**Your reviews inspire me :)**

**Elphie your WWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your reviews are what made me update so fast :D**

**Fae Tiggular: -murders Yero, again- MWHAHAHAHA.  
Queen Failey: Don't be too excited by the first… six words. ;)  
Queen Maddy: YES LIFE GOAL ACCOMPLISHED :D  
Happy3611: Okay, I'm running now.  
Eriphabottackson: I just want to say I spelled your name right without looking the first try. YESSS! Well, now he's dead. So great. LOL!**

**Everyone: Thank you for the supportive reviews :) they never get old- I love you all in that odd I-don't-know-you family way :). THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING. I think I found a way :) YES! **

**I don't know what the military really does for these processions... so I hope this does it justice. This chapter was a plan I've been going with since the beginning, not just because of the 'happy-ending' stuff :) enjoy, because you'll like it. **

**_Chapter 6_**

**I Guess I'll Miss the Man**

Elphaba woke up with a start and put a hand on her aching neck as she stretched out. She hated the dream she had, she had seen Fiyero in… the afterlife because she had killed him- which she clearly remembered. She frowned and relayed the vision.

_So this was it. This is Elysium, the Promised Land, the Netherworld. There were countless names for it but in the end it was all the same- death, the final stroke of what… his life? Obviously not, maybe existence. He didn't know._

_Were his parents here too?_

_He wondered as he began to walk aimlessly until the light engulfed him completely and he was gone._

Elphaba stood, her dark eyes gazing over her surroundings and the skyline of the Emerald City. It was time to go and admire her work, the Funeral of Prince Fiyero Tiggular, Captain of the Guard.

'_To mourn him.' _Said the last bit of her human soul. She didn't ignore it this time.

She smirked as she set off, the first rays of the morning beginning to make their way through the castle walls. She was able to slip in with the help of her cloak and the fact that everyone was too busy grieving.

Glinda sat down. Tears were beginning to rise to her eyes again as they continued with the speeches. She looked around, not being able to pay attention because her mind kept drifting. She was aware someone else had entered but it seemed like no one cared who. There was a row of guards behind the coffin, all lined up wearing their formal black uniforms and carrying rifles, ready to make their finale salute. The hats they wore cast a shadow over their faces just adding onto the depressing demeanor of everything and everyone.

"Hael?" She asked in a whisper. "Hm?" He grunted a bit absentmindedly.

"Why is the coffin closed?" She wondered. Hael hesitated for a moment unsure of what to say. "Must be they didn't want anyone to see the body. I was pretty brutal."

"Weren't the wounds just to the chest- I'm sure they could put more garments… and besides, don't we have mages who could've healed him- at least in body? In fact I thought there was enough time to help but…" She stopped, realizing she was just making herself think irrationally and the fact that Hael was staring at her amused because she was rambling.

"Sorry." She said shyly, for some reason he made her nervous. Unlike Fiyero it was more… real.

He grinned loosely even in the occasion. "It's okay."

Their attention was brought back to the front when they called Hael up to call the last salute. While he went up he bumped one of the soldiers telling them to stand up straight, he chuckled before straightening out himself.

"TEN-HUT!" He barked, they stood and cocked their rifles. "RIGHT FACE!" But the command came out more like 'right hace' since she was near the back, the shout didn't carry as well. They all turned to the right and pointed the guns to the sky. Hael walked to the center and gave a curt nod. She thought that this was the signal to shoot, but all of the sudden a Forcer ran out from behind him and threw down his gun. There was a sharp intake of breath from the crowd as he ran to a cloaked figure who Glinda just noticed.

Glinda's hand flew to her mouth as she recognized the figure- Elphaba. How dare she show her face here! The Witch swept her hand aside and threw off her cloak, the guard was thrown to the side and his hat tipped over his face. Glinda gaped for a second ran around the back of the rows of seats; sneaking up on Elphaba she cast a simple sleep draught spell on her. The green girl wearily turned to her, her eyes blazing in fury. She raised a hand to cast her own spell on her before her eyes rolled back into her head, falling to the ground asleep.

"Nice one, Glinda! No one was supposed to interfere- but whatever!" The Forcer said gleefully, standing up.

Glinda strut up to him and glared for a moment before punching him in the face- hard. He doubled over and his hat fell from his head and he came back up looking at Glinda with an offended hurt in his electric blue eyes.

"What was that?" Fiyero said, miffed. Glinda was having a fit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT WAS THAT' YOU WERE DEAD OZ DAMMIT WHAT THE KUMBRICA ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW- ALIVE, FIYERO GAILLARD TIGGULAR." She said, stomping a petite foot on the porcelain ground. Fiyero simply gaped at her and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Glinda, you were supposed to know-" He started.

"YOU WERE DEAD AND NOW YOU'RE HERE." She ranted.

"You were one of the people who were supposed to know." He said, finally getting a word in because he put one hand over her mouth. Fiyero knelt down and watched her.

"Look, once I was shot it was the Wizard's idea I would do this to try to get Elphaba- which… worked, in a way… I guess. But that's not the point." He lifted his shirt. "See? I'm fine, the mages made quick work of it. I thought Hael was supposed to tell you, though." Glinda's eye twitched a tiny bit as she turned to the now… temporary? She didn't even know, captain of the Guard. He smiled and waved at Fiyero and Glinda sheepishly.

"Hey, there."

Glinda walked angrily through the halls and to her room, Fiyero and Hael trailing close behind her.

"Idiot!" Fiyero said to Hael crossly before running forward to catch up with the blonde.

"Glinda! I told you, you were supposed to know!" Fiyero pleaded with her to understand. "Hael was _supposed _to tell you! I knew what it would've been like for you." He stood in the doorway, you never enter a woman's room when she's mad.

Glinda took off her hat and slammed it on her desk. "Oh yea, well who told Hael?"

"Um, me but-"

"Exactly! Why couldn't you tell me yourself?" She was fuming and Fiyero fumbled to answer her.

"Well I…"

"No answer! That's what I thought- out, Tiggular!" Fiyero ruefully agreed and sulked out; ripping off the hat on his face that Hael had retrieved for him.

Glinda huffed and sat down; sinking low into her seat she crossed her arms over her chest. "Boys."

**Please review? :)**

**Elphie your WWW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy3611: o.o you scare me.  
Fae Tiggular: I could do it because I looked forward to your reactions :3  
LifeinWatercolor: Luckily, they all have movies! :D I think… you'll like this one :) RENT RANT!  
ExoticPeachBlossom: The mages were trained by Glinda herself, medical and healing is the only thing she's ****_really _****good at.  
Eriphabottackson: Kind of ;D great guess!**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**_Chapter 7_**

**Love Heals**

Glinda visited Elphaba in the dungeons the next day. She wasn't really sure why, especially after all she had done but she felt as if she _needed _to. The Witch was curled up against the wall, her eyes gazing lifelessly at the slimy stone barrier in front of her. She didn't even turn to Glinda before she asked her,

"What do you want?" Her voice was rough and tired. Only when she finally faced her she saw the familiar fire of hate in her eyes.

"I just came to…" She still wasn't even really sure. "To check on you." She realized that it was the truth. Elphaba glared at her for a moment.

"Why? Making sure I won't run away? I can't look at the bars." She let a blast of magic of them, before it flung her back into the wall. She cringed but had clearly been expecting it. "Magicked." She stated.

Glinda winced when she heard her dress ripping on impact. "No… it's not that, I just really wanted to know if you were… Okay. But I'll leave now because I see that's clearly what you want." She said more coldly then she wanted to, but she couldn't take it back now.

She took one last look at Elphaba, her body was almost dead she was so weak, but her eyes were still burning. Glinda gasped in surprise what she saw. For any normal person they probably would've thought she was just sick.

The look in her eyes, the vacant glare.

She was under a spell.

"Fiyero! Fiyero! You have to go see Elphaba _right now_." She rushed into his room; her heels not doing her any favors.

"Why? Why would I go visit the person who tried to _kill _me, and who killed my parents- are you crazy, Glinda?" He scoffed, still looking at his desk and filling out forms.

"What are those- won't you at least _look _at me while you talk to me?" Glinda frowned snatching them from his desk. Fiyero stared at her for a couple minutes, expecting her to understand once she actually took the time to read it.

"But… no… what?" She looked up at him, disbelief written all over her face.

Fiyero shrugged. "They are what they say… The Witch is to be executed in a few days."

"FIYERO TIGGULAR." She said in a commanding tone he had never heard before. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEND THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE TO DEATH FOR SOMETHING SHE DID UNKNOWINGLY." Her hand immediately flew to her mouth… but she knew, after seeing the way he watched her at Shiz and the original reluctance to kill her… He was in love. He never loved her- they were both blind to the real situation at hand.

At least not anymore.

Fiyero didn't even flinch finding out about Glinda's sudden revelation about his real love interest. "What?" All he had heard was 'Love' 'Life' and 'Death'.

"I know that you… loved Elphaba. Not me." She took off the engagement ring and placed it on his desk angrily. "She's under a spell… I don't know who cast it but she's damn well not herself."

Fiyero was taken by surprise that Glinda had sworn. She never swore. Ever. A flame of hope flickered in his chest. Elphaba was innocent? The idea seemed likely… but at the same time not. "Take me to her." He said in a whisper, as he moved mechanically from his chair.

Fiyero stood in front of the Wi- Elphaba's cell. Glinda had decided he should figure this out with her alone. He gazed at her for a moment still holding his rifle. She met his gaze and then trailed to the rifle. "Have you come to shoot me or let me out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow almost mockingly.

Fiyero cracked a smiled and reached for a key in his pocket, unlocking the door. "Why don't you come out, then I'll shoot you." He was disappointed when Elphaba stood and just glared at him, walking past him.

"I know." He started. Elphaba turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "Know what, Master Tiggular?" They made their way to the field behind the palace. It was secure, so Fiyero wasn't worried about her making a run for it.

"The spell. A spell, okay maybe I don't really know… well I kind of do but… Elphaba. This isn't you. It's okay." He put his rifle into a sling on his back and put his hands into hers. She promptly pulled away still eying him warily, confusion flickered in her eyes like night and day. The conflict showed through clearly.

"Fae. You're under a spell. This has to stop." He said sternly putting his hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba looked at him with wide brown eyes before she collapsed onto the ground. Her breathing became heavy and Fiyero's heart stopped in fear when she looked back up at him, supporting herself with her hands her eyes glowed green and he could see none of the beautiful brown.

"DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS, YOU BRAINLESS OAF." She growled in a distorted but sickly sweet voice. Her eyes were still glowing as her lips pulled back into a sneer. Fiyero squinted and removed the rifle from his back.

"Morrible." He hissed, looking around wildly for where the woman could be hiding.

"DON'T BOTHER TO LOOK FOR ME NOW. THIS BODY HAS BEEN LONG OCCUPIED." She was still speaking through Elphaba.

_'Okay… yea, that wasn't weird.' _Fiyero thought, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, Morrible. Just leave her alone you've put her through enough hell already." He looked back to Elphaba with pity.

The green glare in her eyes slowly faded into a tired brown she began to slip to the ground again but Fiyero ran forward and caught Elphaba. "Fae… It's okay."He said softly.

But there was no response as her eyes fluttered close with a soft sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still trying to figure out why you crazy people like this story so much. Honestly you're crazy. :) But I love you guys once again in a non-creepy way (if it exists).**

**_Chapter 8_**

**Don't Speak**

Fiyero raced through the hallways, avoiding every servant and guard as he cradled Elphaba's cold body next to his chest. He stopped at a crossed hall way, it intersected through the Throne room. He wildly looked both ways before proceeding forward seeing there was no one there. When he arrived in his rooms Glinda was sitting there waiting for him.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped, even before she saw he had Elphaba, tears were rising to her eyes.

"She's not _dead_ you know, sweet Oz. Have a little faith." Glinda shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. Morrible came and took the execution papers; I don't know why… just all of the sudden she was here…"

"NO!" He hissed, placing Elphaba on his navy blue plush bed, locking the door behind him and rummaging around his desk for any of the forms, if she even forgot just one paper the execution could be prevented or at least delayed. Glinda watched him helplessly with large green sparkling eyes, her large gown tucked beneath her because she knew he wouldn't find anything.

"I'm sorry Fiyero…" She said, standing and putting one petite hand on his shoulder.

"But… Fae… we just got her back, Glin." He walked to where Elphaba lay on his bed and sat next to her head. He sadly swept her ebony streaked dark brown hair that framed her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Fiyero?" She whispered, he eyes quivering open weakly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Rest." He said softly. She shook her head and sat up, pushing up against the mahogany backboard.

"Water." She croaked, looking to Glinda who quickly got up and made her way to the private kitchen that joined hers and Fiyero's rooms. She came back with a glass and put it into Elphaba's hand who drank it ravenously. "Oz, I swear while Morrible was using that spell she didn't make me eat or drink anything." She said lightly, meeting Glinda's and Fiyero's grim expressions. "What? You're both looking at me like I'm dead."

She set the glass down on Fiyero's bedside table, already looking better. "For Oz sakes say something." She snapped impatiently, eyes flashing with confusion.

"Morrible's going to have you executed." He said, voice quavering. Glinda immediately burst into tears and fell into Elphaba's arms who just caught her and began to stroke her back comfortingly as she whispered a stream of soothing into her ear. Her crying slowly became a low whimper.

A pain expression crossed her face. She had caused them so much pain… "Glinda." She said softly, nudging her gently. "Get me the Grimmerie. I don't know where you guys put it but I had it when I came."

Fiyero stood and made his way to his closet, not wanting Glinda to get up he pulled Elphaba's satchel from an iron safe. "It was necessary." He said simply, handing it back to her.

"Glinda, Fiyero. I don't have to have to die." She said slowly, waiting for the words to sink in they she leafed through the Grimmerie going to the proper page. "We can go back. If you agree, before any of… this happened. But I have a favor to ask of you first."

"Anything." They both said at the same time. Elphaba smiled. "Wipe my memory, Glinda. Please."

"No! Elphie I can't!"

"Glinda!" She interrupted, taking her hands within hers. "Please! I don't want to remember what I did… here this spell will… just wipe what I want to it'll be okay… I'll still be the same Elphaba from Shiz." It wasn't a _complete _lie.

"Okay." Glinda said warily, taking the Grimmerie.

"I will be knocked out for a little while, but as soon as we get back to Shiz… I'll be okay guys." She showed Glinda the pages and the proper way to chant the spells. "Ready?"

"Ready." Elphaba said, with a deep intake of breath. She wouldn't know them… she would go back to her life before; the spell would really wipe her memory from her first day at Shiz. They would be together… they were perfect and didn't need her. She had only caused them grief.

"Pergat oblítus atum… Pergat oblítus atum…" Glinda repeated over and over again, slowly Elphaba's eyes closed. Glinda turned to Fiyero who was now supporting Elphaba. He nodded. "Let's go, I hate this place." He ripped the medals from his uniform shirt and put them on his bed.

"Okay," Glinda flipped to the page, casting him one last glance. "Ad beatitudinem perducat, Ad beatitudinem perducat…" The ground and ceiling swirled in front of them and rose to meet them.

Fiyero blinked his eyes open, the view. It looked like Shiz University as the sun peaked through the high towers of the astronomy building. A small smile graced his lips. Glinda stood next to him and offered him a hand. They stood and Fiyero took a step back, looking at the sight in front of him. He stepped on someone's foot who drew back with a colorful stream of curses as she dropped her books.

He turned around quickly helping them pick up their books. "Oz! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there-"

"That's for sure!" She hissed.

The person also reached down to pick up the books. Her hand was green.

"Elphaba!" He said suddenly, hugging her.

Elphaba pushed him off her. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get off of me and join your pretty blonde girlfriend." She cast a glance at Glinda who gaped at her, eyes wide. "Elphie-"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, sauntering off carrying her books. "What?" Fiyero said dumbstruck as he watched her go to Nessa and kneel beside her chair, smiling.

"She… doesn't remember us. She did this on purpose! She- she knew…. And Elphie!" Fiyero held her back.

"Don't get yourself worked up, Glin… we'll have to make our way back to her but…. I never even got to tell her I love her." He said sadly, still watching as she sat on the sidelines, her nose in a book.

**The chapter today comes from Glee's version of 'Don't Speak'. Condolences to Cory's friends and family, and especially to Lea. They were to get married in two weeks.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fae Tiggular: Yup. All the way back to Dear ol' Shiz.**

**Thank you for the reviews! :D Yes, you are all officially deemed 'crazy'! **

**_Chapter 9_**

**No One Mourns the Wicked**

The students gathered in the courtyard around Madame Morrible and Glinda felt Fiyero immediately stiffen beside her. She discreetly held his upper arm firmly, afraid that if she were to let go that Fiyero would go straight for her, no matter how much she wanted to kill her herself-

Yes, Glinda the Good wanted to kill, or at least attempt-

She couldn't let it happen. None of these people know of her treachery and lies, they actually had no reason to attacker. At least at the moment as far as Glinda, or Galinda? Could tell. Morrible turned to her and smiled cruelly. She knew.

Once they had been transported back in time they were both surprised to find themselves in the clothes they had been wearing on their first day. Glinda had been surprised even that Fiyero was even there yet. But since what had happened with Elphaba… she was glad that he was here. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

Maybe he wasn't really _her _rock any more… but they needed each other at the moment. She could faintly hear Morrible speaking to Elphaba with a pang. She looked around, seeing a familiar flash of blonde hair. Her eyes widened.

"Fiyero!" She whispered urgently, tugging on his upper sleeve an acknowledgeable feat considering how tall she was. "Look!" She pointed the boy's way.

He was tall and blonde with a strong jaw line and celeste eyes. At the same moment he turned to Glinda, his eyes flashed with recognition but then confusion.

_'Hael went to Shiz?' _Thought Fiyero, bewildered. Perhaps he didn't know his old friend and comrade that well. She broad shouldered Gillikinese made his way towards them, weaving thorough the throng of students. He turned to Glinda first and put her hands in his. "Glinda?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty.

"Yes." She breathed, "Do you remember too?" She bit her lip.

"Yes but… what happened? I… I'm so damn confused right now." Glinda opened her mouth to explain when she heard Morrible speaking… Elphaba needed a roommate. She quickly told Fiyero to explain and she made her way to the front raising her hand.

"I volunteer, Madame!" She said, battering her eyelashes.

"Oh, how good of you!"

"You are _so _good, Galinda!" Her old cronies said and she cringed. "Oh stop it- and it's Glinda now." She pleaded, gritting her teeth. Elphaba was so occupied collecting her bag and cursing under her breath about the new arrangements that she didn't notice Madame Morrible wheeling Nessa away until she looked up. "Let her go!" She said feebly.

She threw down her luggage and stood at her full height. "I said let her go!" Lights flicked and flashed and people huddled together in the sudden occurrence, Elphaba's face flushed as she tried to control herself.

Glinda turned back to Fiyero and Hael, because she already knew what happened next… she just wished she could stop it. Fiyero had finished and Hael was staring at her. "Fiyero told me you 'broke up'." He stated.

"Is that all you gathered from that conversation?" She asked.

"No but…" He was cut off

Elphaba shouldered her way past Glinda glaring at the group of three who just stared at her. "This doesn't change anything."

The next few days of school were torture.

Fiyero sat in class, though his attention wavered every few seconds his gaze drifting to Elphaba who kept her head low, writing notes alone in the back of the room. He felt someone elbow him gently in the stomach. He turned his attention to Glinda.

"Stop, we'll find a way, I promise." Fiyero bowed his head and accepted this. It'd have to settle for now.

"Would you stop staring at me already?" Elphaba asked, banging her lunch tray on the table a few to the left of Glinda's, Fiyero's, and Hael. She was alone. Her hazel eyes bore into each of them with pure hate just like on the original day they first declared their loathing of each other. "You three have been staring at me for the past four days. YES- I'm green. _Get over it_." She hissed, going to their table and clenching it, her knuckles turning a pale green near white.

"Elphaba…" Fiyero stood, his eyes pleading. For a moment Elphaba stared at him and her facial expression softened her mouth slightly agape. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head slightly, dismissing the thought. "What, Master Tiggular?" She snapped. The use of his honorary hurt him.

"Please." He whispered. "Remember for me." He stepped up to her and for an instant her eyes cleared, and she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned and fled.

Elphaba had never been good at what to do when she was confused. It may sound like something that snobbish Glinda may say but she wasn't used to it. Normally she could understand perfectly well, but those three frightened her to death. She was nervous around them and things seemed familiar… yet so much more remote and unknown. She ran to her room and closed the door behind her breathing out.

What was wrong with her? Why was this happening? She crawled onto her bed; her slim legs jackknifed against each other as she took a book and began to read. Her mind kept wandering though.

The door creaked open and Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"Elphie?"

"Where did you get that ridiculous nickname?" She asked suspiciously, it was the first thing that came out of her mouth. It sounded vaguely familiar but to her it was nothing more than a ludicrous name.

Glinda's jaw moved up and down. "Sorry, I don't know but… I wanted to apologize. For everything."

"Please don't leave," she pleaded when she saw Elphaba begin to shift and put her book away.

"I'm not." She said flatly. "I'm going to bed."

Glinda looked to a clock. It was only around 2, but she agreed, crawling into her own bed even if it meant meaning classes.

"Good night… Elphie." She ventured, hoping for any answer.

She earned a reluctant grunt in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my God. My laptop has been broken for about two weeks.**

**TWO.**

**I'm so sorry. I hope this is okay… -cringes- It's short, but it's friendship fluff. And then you'll hate me because it's mostly angst because… well… it's a memory.**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Today and Everyday**

When Elphaba woke up the next morning; her head was pounding as she sat up groggily. Thin sheets of hail and rain ran down windows and she looked to Galinda's- Glinda's, bed. She blinked a few times as a memory came crashing onto her like a tidal wave.

_Galinda came bustling through the room. The door flew open as the rain chased her. Elphaba leapt from her bed to shield her from ice rain and close the door. She wavered when she saw the blonde shivering and trying to dry off._

_"Are you mad? You'll catch a cold or worse! What are you doing in this weather?" Elphaba was fuming, not out of anger but out of concern. "Go get a stool to sit, I'll stroke the fire. Just come sit by it." Elphaba took a few dry logs from the corner and put them, using a poker and ember to start the blaze._

_Elphaba got a blanket from Glinda's closet, knowing if she used one of her own the color would surely offend her. She grinned at the thought. She put her arm around the blonde and supported her, moving her from the fire. "I've got you." She murmured into her ear._

_Galinda mumbled wearily in response, her head in the crook of Elphaba's arm. Elphaba sat there awkwardly with her, unsure of what to do. The fire cast crooked shadows into the room, the starlight providing little light through the rain. Galinda's breath had evened out Elphaba thought she'd fallen asleep. When she began to move away she grunted and her eyes fluttered open. _

_"Elphie? Wait… don't go..." She was barely shivering anymore, but a pool of water had collected at her feet. She fumbled under her coat and pulled out a brown paper wrapped package. She held it out towards Elphaba and looked at her earnestly. _

_Elphaba's brow creased in confusion. "Me?" Galinda nodded and Elphaba took the bundle hesitantly. Her fingers were numb from the icy rain water so she was scrabbling with the string. Gently Galinda got up and put down her blanket, enclosing her warm hands around Elphaba's she helped her with the strings._

_A smile crept onto her lips. "Don't be embarrassed, this type of string gives me trouble all the time." Elphaba merely nodded. "Well, go on then. Open it."_

_Elphaba did. The paper fell to the ground soundlessly to reveal a dark wooden box. On the lid was carved a beautiful Quoxwood tree with roots that trailed down the front, encasing a lock like a bird's nest. She felt something being slipped into her left hand and she raised it to where she could see. The key was made of what she would later find out to be platinum. Tiny words were sketched into the handle. _

_'To a friend who has made me everything I am and who has made me true to myself and others.'_

_Elphaba could feel the tears rise to her eyes. She had always said she would never cry. Crying was a sign of weakness- and that was the last thing she was. But for this one time she allowed them to come freely. They weren't choking sobs though; they were graceful tears, silent but there. _

_She put the key into the hole and turned it slowly. It opened with a small click. Inside of it were dozens of sheets of pieces of paper, each containing Galinda's neat scrawl._

_"The sheets are what I would've said… if I'd given you the chance to talk the day I first met you. And what I wish to say… but doesn't seem to come out right."_

_Elphaba picked one up from the center. 'I'm sorry for everything I did, remember who you are though. You are Elphaba Thropp, the best friend I've ever had and ever will.' She stared at the letters as if she were trying to memorize them. _

_"Why, Galinda?" She whispered._

_She grinned from ear to ear. "Your birthday of course, silly. Happy Birthday, Elphie." Galinda embraced her, the blonde's head barely making it to below Elphaba's chin. She sighed deeply. "Thank you, Lin." _

When Elphaba was finally brought back to the present she was trembled as if she had been the one caught in the rain. Shivers racked her body as she pulled her legs against her chest. She took her blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped herself in it, quietly crying herself back to sleep.

**Well, it looks like DaG Glinda remembers her birthday :D Reviews highly appreciated!**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
